


Piecing you together from hearsay

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demons, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, M/M, even a bad relationship is a relationship, lmao i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The demons talk.When Lilith escapes from Edom, a herd of demons fly out with her. Their freedom is short lived though, as the rift gets closed and they get killed and sent back. The returning demons seethe when they tell that it was a warlock with the blood of Edom in his veins who closed it.A traitor.His son, Asmodeus recognizes.





	Piecing you together from hearsay

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to imagine Asmodeus as a fly on the wall in all the Malec moments so I wanted to write something about how he knows who Alec is :D

_ “Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” _

_ “You know who I am?” _

_ “Of course.” _

* * *

 

The demons talk.

When Lilith escapes from Edom, a herd of demons fly out with her. Their freedom is short lived though, as the rift gets closed and they get killed and sent back. The returning demons seethe when they tell that it was a warlock with the blood of Edom in his veins who closed it. 

A traitor.

His son, Asmodeus recognizes. 

A traitor, the demons scream, angry and betrayed. They had been looking forward to the time spent on Earth, only for it to be cut short by one of their own. One that had sided with those of angel blood instead.

That piques Asmodeus’ interest.

While his son has always had a habit of being rebellious, of surprising him by doing things that Asmodeus considers beneath his worth, siding with Nephilim always confuses him the most. It’s been a while since he’s last heard him do that.

He hears about the ley lines being purified, and a part of him is proud. So much power and talent, an enormous asset if he only could make Magnus see where his powers fit the best, where he belongs.

When the topic of his son rises, Asmodeus often reminisces the days when they first met, when Magnus was young enough to be shaped like Asmodeus saw fitting. When he got to see him learn and grow, when he got the see the potential for the first time.

When Magnus had banished him, he’d been heartbroken and the ungratefulness had made him seethe with anger. Who was Magnus to throw everything away? Why would he send his father away, when he should be thanking him?

It surprises Asmodeus, when he sees his son standing on the sandy ground of Edom. 

Where he belongs.

But he is not surprised to hear that he’s not here to stay. Not even Asmodeus’ promise to grant the help he needs to save his friend is enough to make him stay. Asmodeus offers an alternative deal, one that he knows Magnus won’t make, because the price is too high to pay. A deal that will make him go back to Asmodeus’ first request of staying in Edom and ruling together.

But once again Asmodeus underestimates his son’s kind heart, and he has no choice but to go through with the second deal he offered. 

A deal is a deal, even though Asmodeus doesn't understand how there could ever be a situation or a person who Magnus would give away this amazing gift for.

Asmodeus watches as Magnus walks away, wondering how long it’ll take for his son to regret his decision.

It doesn’t take long before Asmodeus feels the deal taking effect. He might not have his son, but he has the second best thing. He has his powers.

The times are busy in Edom after that.

Lilith gets sent back, and Asmodeus uses Magnus’ magic to trap her, making sure his rule will continue. She’s no longer a bother to him.

He commands Lilith’s soldier to talk to him, demanding all the information the demon has of his son. He needs to know the truth behind the situation that his son deemed serious enough to give up his magic for.

Asmodeus learns that the answer is love.

He’s disappointed, but not surprised.

Love has always been his son’s biggest weakness, his tendency of falling hard his greatest flaw.

Asmodeus learns the name Alexander Gideon Lightwood - a parabatai to the person Lilith’s soldier had possessed. A young Nephilim with a leading position and a lot of potential.

Another obstacle between Magnus and Edom, another thing binding him to Earth.

But as the demon continues, tells with disgust in his tone about how deep the love and protectiveness runs between the Nephilim and Magnus, Asmodeus starts to see the situation differently.

Not an obstacle, no. Maybe this person - maybe _Alexander_ \- will be an asset for Asmodeus to use to get his son back home.

He just has to wait for the right opportunity to rise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr, where I regularly talk in the tags](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
